disney_filmesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Alice no País das Maravilhas
thumb|left|242pxAlice no País das Maravilhas (no original em inglês: Alice in Wonderland) é o 13º longa-metragem produzido pela Disney. Lançado em 1951, o filme é uma adaptação do romance de Lewis Carroll - "Alice in Wonderland" (publicado em 1865) - e sua continuação - "Through the Looking-Glass" (publicado em 1871). Antes do desenvolvimento do filme, Walt Disney já havia feito uma série que mistura animação e live-action, intitulado: "Alice Comedies" lançado em 1924. Porém foi só com o sucesso do filme "Branca de Neve e os sete anões" lançado em 1937, que Walt Disney decidiu fazer o filme. A segunda guerra mundial forçou a Disney atrasar o projeto do filme. Durante essa época de guerra, a Disney só tinha recursos para fazer filmes curtos. Só depois, com o fim da guerra e o sucesso do filme "Song of the South" que o estúdio voltou a trabalhar no projeto. Em seu lançamento, o filme não atraiu o público que se esperava, apoiado pela imprensa que criticou as liberdades tomadas com a obra original. No estúdio, os criadores do filme, inclusive Walt Disney, sentiam que o filme não atendeu às suas expectativas. Apesar de seus problemas, o filme ganhou o status de "clássico" com o tempo. Em 2010, foi lançado pela Disney uma adaptação com mistura de live-action com animação, dirigido por Tim Burton. Sinopse Em um parque, uma jovem garota chamada Alice, no cimo de uma árvore, ouvindo tão distraído sua irmã dar-lhe uma lição de história ao mesmo tempo brincando com seu gato Dinah. Ela sonha com um mundo cheio de peregrinação onde só existem livros ilustrados. Ela evoca o mundo de fantasia em canção, deitado em um campo de margaridas. Em seguida, veio um coelho branco vestindo uma jaqueta e carregando um relógio. Ele se queixa de estar atrasado e entra em uma toca, seguido por Alice que quer participar da festa. Ela cai em um buraco, o vestido de pára-quedas descida cruzando em seus móveis e objetos que flutuam no ar ... Uma vez lá, ela se vê diante de uma porta cujo identificador de falar. A porta é muito pequena, deve beber uma garrafa rotulada "Beba-me", e encolhe o suficiente para emprestar. Mas ter deixado a chave em cima da mesa, ela tem que comer um biscoito em que está inscrito "Coma-me", o que faz crescer excessivamente. Exasperado por essas mudanças de estado, ela começa a chorar e inunda o quarto. Ela toma um gole de volta no frasco, que, novamente pequena, cai antes de ser impulsionado pelo fluxo de lágrimas pelo buraco da fechadura. Ele é encontrado no mar e, em seguida, atravessa um dodo que, uma vez na praia, cantar e dançar é animais marinhos tão absurdas. O Coelho Branco aparece, navegando em seu guarda-chuva, antes de desaparecer na floresta. Sempre em busca, Alice encontra Tweedle Dee e Tweedle Dum. Twins convidá-lo para ficar com eles por uma questão de cortesia e contar-lhe uma história para alertar sobre os males da curiosidade: o ostras, Walrus and the Carpenter. Na beira de uma praia, a morsa eo carpinteiro conversam sobre a vida, Carpenter queria varrer praia, Morse preferindo comer. Carpenter foi descoberto um banco de ostras jovens, Morse pediu-lhe para fazer o jantar. , A fim de persuadi-la convida-los contra o conselho de sua mãe um passeio e um lanche. Enquanto Carpenter apressadamente construído um restaurante em pedaços, Morse leva ostras com a bengala simulando um pífano como o Flautista de Hamelin . Mas quando Carpenter traz condimentos, ele percebe com fúria que Morse não esperou para todos andorinha. Eles, então, embarcar em uma perseguição naquela mesma noite não seja interrompido. Alice responde que não é uma ostra e os gêmeos morais, portanto, não causa. Eles então começam uma segunda história, o pai Francisco, que terminou com a saída de Alice malicioso. Ao sair do bosque, ele cai na casa do coelho branco que, levando-a para sua governanta Marianne pediu-lhe para pegar as luvas. Coelho no quarto, ela abre uma caixa com biscoitos, para crescer e comer um. De repente, tornar-se gigante, que destruiu a casa. Assustados com o que ele acredita ser um monstro, o Coelho Branco exige a utilização do Dodo que estava passando. Propõe-se a deixar Alice através da chaminé. Bill o Lagarto chega inesperadamente varrer carregando uma escada. Este último não queria extrair o "monstro", o Dodo empurra para a lareira. Fuligem espirro Alice e Bill voou no ar. O Dodo propõe então para queimar a casa e recolher todos os móveis para fazer a madeira. Alice decide comer que vem à mão, ou seja, uma cenoura arrancado do jardim do coelho. A comida é de fato e Alice encolhe ao ponto de passar por um degrau na porta, jogando novamente em busca do coelho sempre atrasado. Através de um campo de flores, borboletas, ela descobre-manteiga brinde que surgem em uma folha e um "hippocampapillon". Flores recebê-lo com bondade e decidiu cantar uma canção, mas, incapaz de concordar, a rosa vermelha oferece uma manhã de flores de maio . Alice é convidada para participar do show. A música terminou, flores Peça Alice sua variedade, mas a raça humana não é conhecido por eles, eles comparam à quackgrass e expulsar. Um canto e plumas de fumaça, em seguida, elaborar uma lagarta que Alice canta, recita poesia e hookah fumaça no cimo de um cogumelo. Os pergaminhos na forma de letras ou palavras que ela fala. Alice e Caterpillar começou uma conversa filosófica sobre o que somos e quem somos. Referindo-se ao problema de tamanho pequeno (10 cm), a Alice faz faixa furiosa porque é o seu tamanho. Explodindo de raiva, a Caterpillar se transforma em uma borboleta e dá conselhos para Alice: um lado do cogumelo vai crescer, o outro menor. Alice corre e cresce até ultrapassar as copas das árvores e desalojar um pássaro e seu ninho. A ave leva para uma cobra e ataque. Para escapar, Alice come o outro lado da cabeça e, depois de duas tentativas, retorna ao tamanho normal. Ela decide manter as peças em seu avental no caso. Seu caminho sinuoso através da floresta, ela se depara com muitos sinais. Afigura-se, em seguida, um sorriso, depois os olhos e, finalmente, um todo gato-hay (o gato de Cheshire). Ele canta uma canção sem sentido e encontra Alice, olhando para o seu caminho, que é melhor pedir o Chapeleiro rachado ea Lebre de Março , indicando direções opostas. Seguindo seu próprio caminho, Alice cai sobre a casa onde um Chapeleiro partido "não-aniversário" acontece. O Chapeleiro, a Lebre de Março eo Ratão convidá-lo para o chá, para comemorar seu aniversário e não dizer-lhes sua história. Mas a loucura dos convidados faz com que muitas aventuras sem Alice não pode beber ou contar sua história. É quando ocorre o Coelho Branco. O Chapeleiro informa que o relógio é lento e se oferece para consertar o seu próprio caminho. Depois de retirar as rodas, engrenagens e molas, o Chapeleiro coloca sal, manteiga, chá, açúcar, doces, limão (mas não de mostarda!). O relógio louco é acalmada pela Lebre de Março, que colidiu com um martelo. A dupla então jogue o coelho branco da casa, imediatamente seguido por Alice.thumb|302px Perdido no meio da floresta Tulgey, Alice descobre mais bizarro do que os outros, incluindo pássaros-pássaro-martelos e lápis que produzem sinais desencorajando-o a andar-on raths Mome animais. Este último, pequenas criaturas peludas, mostrar-lhe um caminho vermelho através da floresta Alice decide seguir. Mas uma escova de cão faz desaparecer. Em um momento de desânimo, Alice, que acha que nunca será capaz de ir para casa, percebe seus erros. A curiosidade é uma falha, sua irmã tinha realmente impedido. Cat-feno depois vende-lo para ir para a Rainha do coração, apenas para ser capaz de deixá-lo voltar para casa. Ele ainda lhe oferece um atalho através do eixo em que está situada. Alice acaba nos jardins do castelo, um labirinto onde jogavam cartas pintado rosas brancas plantadas por engano em vermelho, pensando em escapar da vingança da Rainha que tem o hábito de reivindicar a cabeça de seus oponentes. Isso ocorre quando, precedido por um desfile de cartões. O Coelho Branco serve Chamberlain, com a rainha eo rei de coração. Depois de condenado a ser jardineiros decapitados, a rainha oferece Alice, cuja aparência da trama, parte de croquet . Os aros são os cartões, flamingo marretas e bolas ouriços. O jogo é manipulado por objetos que temem pela sua cabeça e quando é hora de jogar Alice, ela flamingo feito dela. O gato de Cheshire aparece na parte de trás da Rainha e organiza para o flamingo que está agarrado às suas saias, fazendo-a cair, revelando sua calcinha. Enquanto a raiva, que leva Alice para os scripts de culpa e pedido, o rei recebe um formulário de julgamento. Coelho define a taxa de razões, mas a rainha insiste que a sentença ser realizada antes do julgamento. Rei intervém novamente e chamou testemunhas para depor. A primeira é a Lebre de Março eo Ratão seguiu Chapeleiro rachado. O trio começou uma música não para o presente de aniversário da Rainha de um chapéu que na verdade revela-se o gato-do feno. O Ratão é apreendido com medo, e no meio da confusão geral, a rainha fica atordoado ao invés de o gato que estava em sua cabeça. Mais uma vez falsamente acusado, Alice decide comer o fungo cresça. Mas o efeito é de curta duração e Alice deve fugir pelo labirinto, perseguido por todos os personagens. A corrida se torna dança absurda liderada por Dodo pista de obstáculos, em seguida, no meio dos copos sobre o Chapeleiro mesa ... para a porta no início da fechadura que Alice vê sono no pé da árvore. Emergindo de seu sonho, ela acorda e, depois de um momento de confusão devido à aparente inconsistência da história de sua "aventuras", sua irmã leva seu gosto. 'Outras mídias' ''Vídeo games'' Alice no País das Maravilhas foi lançado em vídeo-game para Game Boy Color em 2000. Nos jogos Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories pode ser jogado no mundo das Maravilhas. Alice é a personagem principal do jogo Princesses Of Heart, onde também aparecem outros personagens do filme. O chapéu do Chapeleiro Louco está presente em Toy Story 3: The Game. Principais prêmios e indicações *Oscar 1951 (EUA) *Indicado na categoria de Melhor Trilha Sonora. *Festival de Veneza 1951 (Itália) *Indicado ao prêmio Leão de Ouro. Lançamento Alice no País das Maravilhas foi lançado nos cinemas dos EUA em 26 de Julho de 1951 e foi re-lançado em 1974 e 1981; em Portugal foi lançado em 20 de Dezembro de 1951. Alice foi lançado pela primeira vez em VHS no ano de 1993 pela Abril Vídeo em versão dublada. Em 2000, a animação foi lançada de novo em VHS e em uma versão totalmente remasterizada digitalmente com a versão dublada e legendada por parte da Buena Vista Home Entertainment. Em 2005, o filme foi lançado pela primeira vez em DVD com uma restauração digital com mais brilho que o original. Em 1 de Fevereiro de 2011 Alice foi lançado em Blu-ray e também disponível em DVD para celebrar os 60 anos do filme e agora com restauração digital totalmente nova com muito contraste e nitdez e também com nova qualidade de som. Elenco Produção Feito sob supervisão do próprio Disney, Alice e sua animação são considerados como os últimos trabalhos de Walt Disney nos seus estúdios. A produção deste filme durou cinco anos, e foi anteriormente desenvolvido durante dez anos. Músicas A trilha sonora do longa-metragem foi lançada em LP record em 28 de Julho de 1951 July 28, 1951. Essa trilha foi re-lançada em Audio CD pela Walt Disney Records em 9 de Fevereiro de 1998.1 Podemos destacar as canções "Alice in Wonderland", "In A World of My Own", "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" e "The Unbirthday Song" que estão incluídas no filme. A música título, composta por Sammy Fain, foi depois adotada pelo pianista Bill Evans como música de seu álbum Sunday at the Village Vanguard. Curiosidades *Em Portugal, o título do filme mudou no relançamento para Alice no País das Fadas, mas na sua recente produção em DVD recebeu outra vez o título anterior. *Em Portugal a primeira vez que surgiu o filme Alice no País das Maravilhas, a dublagem que foi posta à venda era a mesma que a versão mostrada pelo Brasil na década de 1950. Recentemente, na reedição dos VHS para DVD surgiu uma nova dublagem para este filme em Portugal com as músicas e falas praticamente inalteradas, só adaptadas ao sotaque e as expressões mais características de Portugal. *No Brasil o filme teve duas dublagens, a original feita no ano de 1951 no estúdio Continental Discos, e uma segunda feita em 1991 na Herbert Richers sob encomenda do SBT. Alguns nomes receberam traduções diferentes em cada dublagem, por exemplo, na Continental Discos o "Cheshire Cat" recebeu o nome de "Mestre Gato", e na Herbert Richers foi chamado de "Gato de Cheshire", que se aproximava mais do nome original do personagem. Também há diferenças entre as falas, como o poema recitado pelo ratinho na cena do Chá de Desaniversário, na dublagem original ele recita: "Brilha, brilha Morceguinho", e na segunda: "Sou pequenininho, do tamanho de um botão". *Outra diferença são as músicas cantadas durante o filme, que não foram traduzidas na segunda dublagem. A dublagem original de 1951 foi lançada em VHS e atualmente em DVD/Blu-Ray, enquanto a segunda dublagem foi exibida apenas no SBT no início de 1991, depois disso acabou sendo substituída pela dublagem original nas exibições do canal. *Walt Disney desde sua juventude, tinha tentado adaptar a história. *Mais de 40 musicas foram descartadas. *Durante a produção, outras alternativas foram pensadas como um filme em live-action e animação. *A animação é uma simplificação das gravuras de John Tainel e o plano de fundo foi desenhado por um artista modernista. *O filme foi considerado um fracasso em seu lançamento original e devido a isso, ele foi um dos poucos filmes que a Disney liberou para exibição na TV. Um exemplo disso foi que o filme foi reprisado várias vezes pelo SBT. O que não ocorre com outros grandes clássicos da Disney, como Branca de Neve, Pinóquio, A Bela Adormecida, Rei Leão etc..., filmes que nunca foram exibidos em TV aberta porque a Disney nunca autorizou. Categoria:Filmes